


A new Life

by Insane1001



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU of Daryl, Rick and Carl Living a life together, in a series of one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving in Together

Carl was nervous.  
They were moving in together.  
My father, Daryl and I are finally buying house and moving in.

Carl was excited.  
A new house, A new room another reason to have a family afternoon.  
He liked Daryl, Daryl was cool.

Daryl made his dad happy.  
His dad made Daryl happy.  
That made him happy.

Carl had been part of the decision making when they were looking to buy, he helped decided with what house to go with, in reality he had made the final decision on the one house they all liked.

The house was one story, right near the woods, per Daryl’s one request, they were a little bit out of town, to keep the privacy and keep people from snooping.

Daryl had helped them pack up their house, it had taken a couple of hours not including his whining about how long it was taken and How he would get distracted easily by objects he forgot he had.

Daryl packed up his own place, he lived in a tiny apartment in the bad side of town, that was cheap and affordable while he was saving for the new house. Daryl didn’t have much a coupe of boxes, a bag of clothes and his crossbow, his belongings went into the back of his ute barely half filling it.

Carl remembers hearing his dad talk about taking Daryl shopping, getting him some new clothes, he also remembers Daryl declining the offer, saying what he had was good enough.

Carl remembers seeing Daryl in the morning’s after he slept over, and seeing Daryl in one of his dad’s old shirts and his dad saying he looked cute like that, Daryl had scowled, hair a mess and headed straight for the coffee machine. After Daryl had poured and had his first sip of coffee, he had walked past him running his hand over his head messing up his already effective bed hair and had sat down next to him nose deep in his coffee.

Carl was glad they were moving in together, they would finally be a family, no more Daryl leaving to change and shower and he would get to see Daryl everyday and not just every so often.


	2. First Day in the New School

Carl was nervous, he was nervous about the fact he had to start at a new school, he had to choose what to wear, his book bag, what he took for lunch or was he going to buy lunch.

He was more nervous about what people were gonna think about him though, what they would think about the newly moved gays with their teenage son, even though Daryl wasn’t actually his father, Daryl acted like a father and Carl loved him like a father so he could be counted as a father.

The day had started off badly, he had gotten barely any sleep, tossing and turning for hours and then he had a few fitful hours which could barely count for three hours with how much woke up and dozed off during that time.

At 5.45 he heard movement in the kitchen which was most likely Daryl, Daryl like to get up with the sun and most morning’s he was the first up. He lay there for 15 more minutes and decided to go for a shower, which woke him from his drowsy half asleep state.

He had already picked out is clothes for the day the night before so he could change into them right away. He stumbled into the kitchen where Daryl stood, full dressed wide awake (Carl really had to ask him how he did it) cooking break fast, which in itself was weird Daryl never cooked breakfast, Daryl cooked dinner and lunch when they had it but never breakfast. 

Daryl had turned when he heard Carl enter, smiling he put down his mug of coffee  
“Thought I heard you in the shower” Carl half grinned half frowned at him  
“Get a good night sleep” When Carl shook his head Daryl frowned  
“Nervous?” Carl Nodded  
“Hey kid you don’t have t’be nervous, just be yourself they’ll love ya” Carl smiled and then asked  
“So why are you cooking breakfast” Daryl grinned at him  
“Thought for your big day you deserved a big breakfast, unlucky for you your dad is not the most effective morning person so I decided I would cook, oh and I made you lunch, go sit at the table breakfast will be served very soon” Carl had nodded and headed for the table with his lunch in hand. Daryl was soon dishing up pancakes, bacon and eggs, smiling softly he watched Carl dig into his food, ruffling his hair as he passed  
“I'm gonna go wake your dad” He watched Carl nod then go back to his food, he walked through the house to their bedroom, standing in the door way he watched as Rick hugged a pillow, which had been the only way to let go of his death grip of a hug. He slowly moved towards the bed, softly leaning over he gave Rick a shove.  
“Hey officer friendly time get up” using the much hated nick name Merle and used for the man had Rick sitting up moments later.  
“What?” Rick mumbled in sleep driven daze  
“Morning honey, breakfast is ready, Carl’s up your the only one still sleeping”

At the sound of movement Carl looked up from breakfast to see Daryl grinning with Dad not far behind grumbling about the early hour and how it is impossible to get any type of sleep these days.


	3. Daryl goes hunting and Carl worries

They had all been sitting at the table eating dinner when Daryl had announced his sudden hunting trip  
“I’m going hunting this weekend, I’m leaving Friday I'll be back Sunday night” Rick had nodded but Carl had been the one to ask  
“Are you taking any one with you?” Daryl had just shook his head  
“Nope kid, I’m better on my own” Carl had frowned   
“What if something happens?” Daryl just shrugged  
“It happens, I’ll make my way back and we will deal with it” Carl looked visibly upset about this.  
“But Daryl what if you can’t get back?” Daryl having raised his head at he sound of distress in Carl’s voice  
“Carl, Buddy this is not first hunting trip, I know these woods better than I know my home town, nothing is going to happen and if it does, I know what I need to do. Okay?” Carl Nodded   
“Okay” 

Friday came quick enough and soon Rick and Carl were watching Daryl pack his gear into a bag, all he had was a bag with supplies and his crossbow. Daryl turned crossbow in hand as he walked towards them.  
“I'll be back soon okay” Carl nodded and wrapped his arms around Daryl’s waist  
“Be safe” Daryl grinned down at him ruffling his hair Carl let go, Rick moved in with a quick peck to his lips and a hug  
“Come back safely” he murmured Daryl smiled  
“Don't I always”  
“Yeah you do” Daryl pulled away  
“See you both on Sunday, be good” chuckling they waved as they watched Daryl disappear into to the woods their house lived on the edge of.

The weekend went slowly, Carl worried constantly, he tried not to but he did, Rick noticing his sons distress tried to keep him as distracted as possible, it didn’t really help all Carl always had the little doubt that Daryl was going to come back to them safe in the back of his head taunting him.

Sunday Night could not have arrived sooner  
Carl fidgeted constantly never letting up, continuously looking out the window, checking for Daryl’s figure between he numerous trees and bush land.

It was nearly dusk before they saw the movement.  
“DAD, DAD its Daryl he’s back” after yelling he ran o the back door and onto the back porch he watched as Daryl walked out of the woods and into their back yard covered in dirt and blood, he was grinning though and he had squirrels on a string slung over his shoulder. He heard the door open behind him and felt his dads hand on his shoulder, then Daryl's voice  
“Told ya I would be fine” Carl nodded  
“I know but I’m glad your back” rick nodded in agreement  
“Me to”


	4. Carl see's Daryl's Scars

Carl stood in shock staring at the visible lines covering Daryl’s back, Daryl was turning before Carl realized it, towel wrapped around his hips  
“Carl” Carl had stepped back his eyes know tracing Daryl’s front area to the scars that wrapped around his sides and covered his front.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to I thought you were done, I'll go” and Carl was running  
“Carl wait” Daryl stood there  
“Fuck” Quickly throwing on the fist pair of shirt and pants he could find he went racing after Carl, stopping in the kitchen Rick was sitting at the table coffee in one hand paper in the other  
“Rick has Carl left yet” Rick looked up  
“Yeah he ran out of here a couple of minutes ago and the bus just picked him up” He angrily signed and sat across from rick  
“Daryl whats wrong” Rick murmured putting down both his coffee and paper Daryl kept talking his head buried in his hands  
“Carl accidentally walked on me in the bathroom” rick looked confused  
“How is that a bad thing?” Daryl growled lifting his head and running his hands through his hair  
“I wasn’t wearing a shirt and hasn’t ever seen me without one, he got a good look at all my scars Rick”  
“Daryl...Carl just needs some time, he needs to process it, we can all talk when he get home” Daryl nodded  
“Okay” 

The day progressed slowly after that, Daryl constantly looked at his watch or the clock hoping the day would go faster, Rick was picking Carl up from school today so Daryl only had to wait at home which was causing him to fidget, he was pacing tapping his fingers and if he sat down his legs were always moving.

When Ricks car finally pulled up Daryl was on his feet and out the front door before the engine had even stopped, he stood waiting on the porch as he saw Carl step out of the car, what he was not expecting was said boy to run at him and nearly knock him over with a hug  
“Msorry Daryl, I didn’t mean to run I was just shocked” Daryl sighed stroking the top of Carls head  
“Its okay kid it happens” Carl looked up through his fringe  
“How’d you get em” Daryl stiffened and he felt Carl stiffen as well  
“My dad wasn’t the best dad in the world and lets just say he wasn’t a very nice man either, he sometimes thought I needed to be punished except it was for every little thing and even if I did good things” Carl’s eyes were full of tears  
“I’m sorry Daryl” and buried is head into his chest  
“Like I said kid its fine” He looked up and saw rick had moved away from the car and was only a few steps away, Rick smiled sadly and then moved forward pressing a slight kiss on his lips  
“I love you Daryl” Daryl grinned  
“I love you to”


	5. Carl is bullied

It had been fine the first week or so of school, Carl had made two friends Patrick and Sofia, he had followed Daryl’s advice and had just been himself and it had worked he had made friends.

But some of the kids were not as open hearted about the two gay parents problem as they liked to call it, not all the kids were as accepting about gay parents or people as he was and that was what caused everything to start.

Carl was a tough kid and he tried to settle fights with words rather than his fists, but when other kids taunted him for his parents and their love for each other and how wrong it was he had lost it, he had tackled the kid (some jock) to the ground and had got in at least two good hits before he was pulled off by one of the teachers on yards duty.

That was when the insults started they were being pulled apart Carl was yelling something about how his parents were normal and loved each other as much as they loved him, when the kid, the jock yelled something straight back  
“that love is gonna send them straight to hell, they should just burn now” carl had threw himself at the kid again the teachers barely being able to hold him in place  
“you shut up you don’t know anything” the teachers having got them far enough apart for them to loose sight of each other as other kids swarmed the middle ground.

“Come on carl I’m going to have to call one of your parents to come and pick you up, i’m going to suspend both of you for a couple of days just to cool off and think about your what you have done today” Carl was then situated outside the office with the jock sitting just down the hall closer to the entry doors. 

It had been at least 10 minutes when he heard the sounds of a motorbike combined with the normal traffic, swallowing Carl had to bite back his small smile of glee, daryl was picking him, Daryl could be a terrifying person when he wanted to be, carl chalked that up to his child hood and how he was raised. the motorbike stopped right out side the school the doors pushed open Daryl walked through the door he was wearing his jeans and normal shirt with his leather vest with the white wings on the back and was still covered in grease from his job at the mechanic. The jock had looked up hope filling his face when the door had opened, when he saw Daryl instead of his dad or mum he had sneered fully at Daryl, unfortunately for him Daryl had looked down at him at that moment and had sneered fully back not even holding back   
“you gotta problem kid” sliding away the jock shook his head  
“Daryl” Carl called Daryl looked up  
“there you are kid” Daryl walked towards him looking back at the jock  
“You do that to his face” Carl nodded  
“Sorry Daryl he just said some really bad things about you and dad and it just made me angry” Daryl nodded  
“I get that but you can’t go bashing in their faces all the time you just walk away or let the teacher deal with the issue, you gotta remember your dad an me we can deal with our own problems we can fight our demons you just gotta deal with yours” Carl nodded  
“Good job by the way” Daryl indicated to the jock.

Then the principle called them in.


	6. Daryl Picks Carl up from School

Daryl was in a rush, he had to pick up Carl from school, but his hunt had gone on later than expected and he didn’t have time to clean up or put his cross bow away. He had jumped straight on his bike, Cross bow across his back, a dozen or so squirrels on a string off one shoulder and blood and dirt covering his arms and most of his clothes.   
“People are gonna think I murdered someone at this rate” he murmured as he took off.

He arrived at the school 5 minutes to spare, parking his bike further down the street to avoid any fatal injuries to it, he walked up to the front gates and to the front of the school were all the other parents were waiting. 

The other parents turned when hearing footsteps and the image they saw they would not forget, The father was covered in blood and dirt, the crossbow still strapped across his back and the squirrels still hanging from his shoulder, they all stepped away nervous, eyes wide what was this man capable of?

Carl had been sitting in his classroom watching the clock and waiting for the bell to ring, when he heard the whisper’s  
“Who is that”  
“He's covered in blood”  
“Is it human blood”  
“He has dead squirrels on a string”  
“Is that a fucking Crossbow” the last comment had Carl turning, wanting to see who every one was looking at, he only knew one person with a crossbow and that was Daryl, The whispers continued as he scanned the crowd  
“Wonder if he is dangerous”  
“Fuck yeah he is dangerous he’s carrying around a crossbow” Carl’s eyes finally found the one person who was standing with a huge ring of space around him as the other parents were all looking at one another whispering and glancing back at Daryl, who only looked bored and annoyed as he pulled out a lighter and his cigarettes muttering something under his breath.  
“Daryl” Carl smiled and whispered under his breath  
Then the bell rang and Carl was the first out of the door, nearly sprinting to his locker, Daryl had been gone three days on a hunting trip and he couldn’t wait to see him, Quickly gathering the books he needed, he was moving to the front door.

Daryl had pulled out his cigarettes and his lighter   
“stupid fucking crowd” he murmured soft enough no one else could here him, but he could fell the stares and as he brought the cigarette to his mouth he looked over at the parents staring at him and the moment they all looked startled like a bunch of rabbits that he had though about hunting earlier today, Chuckling at his own thoughts, he flinched when the bell rang ripping him from his thoughts making him snarl mentally at his body’s immediate reaction from his childhood experiences. He watched the door as the students slowly filed out, most of them staring at him in wonder and some in fear. 

Then Carl had pushed through the door and he immediately threw the cigarette onto the ground putting it out with his foot and moved to take a step forward as Carl ran at him, and wrapped him in a hug, ignoring the other parents and students around them he pulled Carl into him” “Missed you Daryl”  
“Missed you to kid”


	7. Uncle Merle is in Town

Daryl had finally got a day off that wasn’t a weekend, he was getting the alone time he needed every know and then, not that he didn’t love Rick and Carl but sometimes he just needed to be alone in entirety even if it was only for a couple of hours a week. It was late morning as he sat at the table cross bow in hand as he cleaned it methodically letting his hands work through the motions as he let his mind wander as his body relaxed. 

That was until he was jerked out of his relaxation by angry knocks on his door and as he moved to open it a voice flooded through  
“open up Darylina I know your there, come on open up for ol big brother Merle” Daryl had paled and had almost sprinted to the door quickly opening the locks and yanking the door open, knowing how much Merle hated having to wait.

The door opened and there stood Merle, with a stone cold angry look on his face, he moved in the moment the door opened  
“so this is where you have been, this whole time” Daryl nodded  
“Didn’t even bother to tell me where your ass was going Daryl, one day you were there, the next all your fucking shit was gone and so was you”   
“M’sorry Merle” Daryl murmured Merle sneered  
“Sorry isn’t good enough”   
“I know Merle I know but that place, that town wasn’t good for me and I finally found some where I wanna be Merle” Merle nodded  
“I get that but you didn’t even tell me you was leaving Daryl were blood, blood does not just up and leave with out a word, an didn’t even leave me a note” 

Daryl had been really dreading this encounter he had been trying to figure out a way to tell Merle about it, this new life before he had left but he could not think of a way to tell him, so he had just upped and left and know that decision had come back to bit him in the ass, this day could not get any worse, may be he could get Merle to leave before Rick got home with Carl, at that thought he heard the motor of a vehicle and just knew he was screwed.

Both he and Merle turned when the motor stopped and out came Rick still in his uniform  
“what the fuck” Merle murmured Rick still hadn’t noticed the motorbike parked further down the drive way, or the fact the door was already open he had been juggling a couple bags of shopping and was focusing on the ground he could see as to not trip, reaching the door je started talking  
“Daryl they only needed me for half a day, so I grabbed some groceries and thought we could have lunch and I know you said you needed a couple of hours but I figured lunch then I would get out of your hair” he had managed to walk through the house still not realizing they had a visitor and once he had put the bags down and turned and froze.

Then Merle started talking  
“Who the fuck are you officer friendly”   
“Thats what I should be asking you” and Daryl just stood there shoulders slumped in a defeated pose  
“Rick this is Merle my brother, Merle this is Rick my boyfriend” both Rick and Merle stared at Daryl and at the same time started talking  
“This is your brother”  
“Why the fuck wasn’t I introduced to this guy before” Merle Snarled

Daryl just stared at Merle  
“What?”   
“Why the fuck wasn’t I introduced to this fucker before hand” Merle was looking furious  
“My little brother gets a boyfriend and I only hear about it know, I should’ve met this fucker the first night he took you out and I’m only hearing about this now” Daryl was still staring “wait you mean?”  
“Yes Darylina I knew you were gay, I’d figured you would come out and just tell me when you were ready but nope, you went and got yourself a boyfriend and then move away with out telling me where you are” Merle is still glaring at Rick at this point, moving forward he towered over Rick  
“Know you listen to me officer friendly and you listen good, my little brother has been through enough shit already and if you even hurt one fucking hair on his head, I will gut you like a squirrel and take you into the woods and no one will ever find your fucking body, if I hear one complaint out of Daryl’s fucking mouth I will be here and fucking you life up for good and you won’t have a dick left because Imma fucking tear it off and shove it down your throat so you can fucking eat it like the pig you are, you got that officer friendly?” Rick nodded and Daryl shivered at the calm tone Merle was talking in. 

Rick glanced at the clock time had passed quicker than expected, and it was nearly time to pick Carl up from school, Shifting his weight he turned his head to look at Daryl  
“I gotta go pick up Carl” Daryl nodded  
“we’ll be here” they both watched as Rick moved out of the house and toward his car  
“who the fuck is Carl” Merle asked eyes still on Ricks moving vehicle  
“Ricks kid, he lives here and can you please watch your language around him” Merle scoffed  
“Sure what ever, you playin house with the fucker” Daryl sighed   
“if you wanna put it like that sure, but Carl is a cool kid”  
“What ever you say Darylina what ever you say”

They sat in reasonable silence waiting for Ricks car to pull up if Merle had stopped throwing jabs and questions at him they might have sat in full silence and then eventually they spotted Rick’s car, both standing as he pulled into the drive way.

Two doors opened Carl was out first and jogged up to the porch not even looking at Merle and just threw his arms around Daryl, Daryl just chuckled and ruffled his hair  
“Have a good day at school kid” Carl nodded Rick was a lot slower approaching the porch.

Daryl moved Carl to face Merle  
“Carl this is my older Brother Merle, Merle this is Carl Ricks kid” Carl looked shyly up at Merle between the bits of his fringe  
“Good ta meet ya kid” Merle grinned  
“Nice to meet you Merle” Carl gave a shy smile 

They all ended up eating together and as Merle was leaving all he murmured to Daryl was  
“Maybe this isn’t to bad after all”


	8. Merle and Daryl go hunting

Merle had called ahead talking about going hunting, Rick had answered the phone the first time and Merle had talked his ear off thinking he was Daryl, he had ended up yelling at Merle which had promptly shut Merle up and had handed the phone to Daryl who had just walked through.

“Merle” was all rick had to murmur, lifting the phone to his ear Daryl started talking  
“Merle you gotta make sure your talking to me before you just start Yacking away, now what do ya wanna talk bout” then Daryl went silent and rick watched as Daryl nodded and started murmuring into the phone   
“Next weekend, get away Friday to Sunday if you get down here early enough Friday” Daryl went silent again, as he continued nodding  
“Okay see you next Friday then” and hung up, turning Daryl’s eye’s immediately found Ricks figure as he spoke  
“So whats happening next week” Daryl sighed  
“Merle wants ta go hunting just like old time he said” Daryl murmured   
“Imma going to have to leave Friday sometime and I’ll be back Sunday” Rick nodded   
“It will be good to get out of here spend some time with your brother” Daryl snorted  
“Yeah right relax with Merle, I doubt it but I’ll give it a go”   
“Alright” Rick murmured

The next week and a bit went fast and before Rick knew it Merle was at their house and He and Daryl were had a bag each along with Daryl’s cross bow and Merle’s shot gun. Daryl moved towards him just before they left  
“Say good bye to Carl for me”   
“I will don’t worry”  
“I’m gonna miss you Rick” “Me to baby me to” Rick smiled softly as he pulled Daryl in for a small kiss, Daryl pulled back   
“I’ll see you Sunday love you” “Love you to”

Rick watched as Daryl and Merle disappeared into the woods, checking the clock he made his way to the car it was time to pick Carl up from school.   
The weekend went slow for both Rick and Carl neither of them could sit still or stay distracted enough to not look out the window at the woods every few minutes, Rick hated sleeping alone, so used to Daryl curling up next to him sprawled across his chest head in his neck. The missing warmth made it difficult to sleep even if Rick knew it was only for a couple of days.   Sunday did not come quick enough both he and Carl could have filled the head of a bald head with grey hairs with the amount of worry they both held, Daryl normally went on hunts alone and he didn’t know how Daryl worked with others let alone his brother. Finally as dusk was setting in and Rick had just put dinner in the oven Carl’s excited yell made him move quickly to the back porch where both Daryl and Merle were walking towards not looking any worse except for the slight bruise around Merle’s eye and on Daryl’s cheek Rick grabbed Daryl the moment he was close enough  
“Missed you baby”  
“Missed you to rick” and then “You stayin for dinner Merle” they all laughed at Merle’s grunt in reply   
“You bet I am”


	9. The Bruises

Rick was pacing, Daryl was late Rick ran his hands through his hair, Daryl was never late. Carl was watching him, his eyes were following him he knew the way he was acting was worrying Carl. 

Earlier that day  
Daryl’s boss had given him a longer lunch break and he had taken the chance to go into town and have a look around for a present for Carl’s birthday coming up in a few months. He had only paused for a minute to look at something in a window when he felt someone grab his shoulder, flinching away from the unfamiliar touch he whipped around to face they guy who had grabbed him, he was bigger than him almost creepy looking, the guy leered at him  
“Hey sweetheart you look like someone who knows how to have a good time” Daryl just starred at him trying to figure out what he wanted  
“Bet I could show you a good time what do ya say sweet heart” he continued The light bulb clicked this guy was flirting with him   
“Not interested” Daryl muttered taking a step away and yanking his arm from the creeps grip  
“What?”  
“I said m’not interested” Daryl growled lowly  
“Now fuck off” Daryl turned away and moved to look in the next shops windows, the guy obviously not liking being rejected snarled. 

Daryl had continued window shopping completely off in his own world when a fist came out of nowhere, knocking Daryl down the guy threw his weight with his fist so that he landed on top of Daryl and had continued punching, Daryl was scrambling he was being held down by this guys weight, unfortunately for him he was used to bigger having sparred with Merle when he was younger he knew some dirty tricks. The guy had stopped punching and know had his hands around Daryl’s throat choking him, Daryl did the one thing a guy could do in this situation he moved his lower body so he had one leg between this guys legs and he kneed him right where it always hurt the most, gasping the guy released him reaching for the sacred area he had given him enough time for Daryl to squirm out from under him getting to his knees Daryl gasped for breath  
“You motherfucker” he heard the guy rasp and he was lunging for him until two people ran past him restraining the guy, focusing on the two he noticed they were in uniforms.

Daryl had pulled himself back so he was leaning against a wall and continued to try to catch his breath, head down and hair in his eyes he didn’t notice the officer kneeling next to him until there was a hand touching his arm and he was flinching away from the contact.   
“Hey hey its okay do you want an ambulance? Are you okay?” the questions all jumbled  
“No No I'll manage I just can you call my work and tell them I'll be taking the rest of today off” the guy nodded  
“Sure is there any one else we can call a partner, family” Daryl shook his head no he would tell rick when he got home and there was no way Merle was ever going to find out about this, Merle would find the jerk and the guy would be begging for death by the end of it. Daryl was trying to get his legs to work when the ambulance arrived  
“I though I said no Ambulance” The officer nodded   
“Sorry procedure, one of the witnesses must have called” 

The medics noticed him immediately and had helped him up and walk to the back of the vehicle, after checking him out they decided he needed to go the hospital for further tests which he declined but all they said was that it was the policy so Daryl agreed with it.

The hours passed as they kept him in for observation, he hadn’t even been able to make a phone call and he knew both Rick and Carl would be worrying by this point, it was getting late.

By the time they let him go and an officer had picked him up to take him home, it was past late it was in the early hours of the morning. 

Rick had paused in his pacing when he heard a vehicle pull up, he tensed when he realized it wasn’t a motor bike but a car, when he only heard one door open and close he panicked and rushed to the door yanking it open he stood in the doorway watching as Daryl walked away from the reversing police vehicle, Rick moved pulling Daryl into his arms  
“I was so worried where have you been” Daryl just murmured something and Rick was just focusing on the fact Daryl was here and not dead in a ditch, until he got Daryl into the light  
“What the Fuck happened to your face, are those bruises on your neck” Rick was yanking on his collar pulling it down so he could see the marks which Daryl knew looked like hand prints scattered around his throat, looking back at Daryl’s face he took in the damage, a black eye, cut across his cheek the other cheek was scraped, his lip was split in two places  
“What happened?” he murmured repeating himself  
“Long story short guy tried to hit on me, I said no he didn’t like being rejected so he attacked me this was during my lunch break, ended up talking to the police and got sent to the hospital which is where i have been for the last couple of hours I’m sorry I didn’t call I love you” Rick moved to caress the side of Daryl’s face being as gentle as possible.

“I’m so glad you okay” Rick murmured leaning in he pressed his lips against Daryl’s, one hand on his face the other bringing him closer by his waist, Daryl moved his hands so he was grasping the back of Rick’s neck allowing his fingers to play with the hairs there. Pulling apart Daryl was almost in Ricks lap, Rick pulled him so he was sitting firmly in his lap legs sprawled over either side of Rick’s legs they kept their heads together and their foreheads touched as they breathed in the same air  
“I love you” Rick murmured  
“I love you to” Daryl murmured 

Rick pressed another kiss to Daryl’s lips then let his fingers venture to the bruised skin of Daryl’s neck tears building  
“I could've lost you today Daryl” Rick choked out voice thick with emotion  
“You didn’t I'm still here and I’m not going anywhere” Daryl murmured and moved forward to press another kiss to Rick’s lip before standing and pulling Rick to his feet he gently pulled Rick in the direction of their room


	10. Daryl Teaches Carl How to Hunt

They had been lying in bed when Daryl had broached the subject  
“Hunting” Rick had just moved to look at Daryl gaze filled with confusion  
“Can I teach Carl how to hunt” Rick seemed a little shock but had then nodded  
“I suppose if he wants to” Daryl nodded  
“Where gonna stay in the back yard for the first lessons and well move out when he gets a little more advanced and a little more practiced” Rick had smiled  
“I’d like that” Daryl chuckled  
“Thought you would”

After that they had both drifted off to sleep Rick with Daryl snuggled up to his side, The morning came and Daryl was once again up at first light, habits dying hard he had moved to get out of bed when rick who had somehow ended up with his arms wrapped around his waist had grunted and pulled him back to his chest. Daryl had growled at that and had reached around and peeled Ricks off of him and quickly replaced with a pillow which had Rick back in slumber. Smiling Daryl went through his daily routine it was a weekend so by the time he had finished they were both still asleep, so he moved to start setting up targets after a while they would use squirrels if Carl was any good. 

An hour or so passed and Daryl decided it would be a good time to wake up Carl and see if he wanted to learn entering his bedroom  
“Kid, Carl hey kid wake up” he said loud enough that the kid was sitting up in seconds “Daryl?” he asked confusion in his voice and bed hair every where.  
“Yeah kid just wanted to know if you wanted to learn how to shoot” Carl had sat up a bit higher at that  
“Your cross bow?” Daryl chuckled  
“Yes, Carl my crossbow” Carl was nodding the moment he had said yes  
“Be ready in 30 minutes then come out back” Carl nodded  
“Yes Daryl”

30 minutes had passed when Carl stumbled through the back yard, his eyes widening at the multiple targets already set up he swept they yard his eyes finally landing on Daryl who had his cross bow in one hand. Carl moved to stand in front of Daryl  
“You ready to learn kid” Carl nodded the excitement finally starting to really kick in 

Daryl moved through the motions of the crossbow, showing Carl every movement, handing Carl the crossbow  
“Do not drop this ya hear” Carl nodded  
“I won’t Daryl I promise” Daryl grunted  
“You’d better not, now hold it like I told ja, aim and fire” Carl nodded, face scrunched up in concentration and slowly pulled the trigger releasing the arrow, it landed in the target  
“Good job kid now reload” Carl nodded and slowly managed to reload the crossbow, it continued like that for a while, Carl wasn’t a horrible shot and had managed to hit the target most shots  
“Ya ready to upgrade to something a little harder” Carl nodded slowly almost hesitant  
Daryl grinned and gazed out at the woods  
“Your gonna catch us dinner kid” Carl had a look of confusion on his face, as Daryl pointed to the squirrels paled a little  
“Don't worry there are heaps of the and they taste pretty good stewed, if there done properly” Carl still pale nodded Daryl held his hand out  
“I’ll show you how to do it” Carl handed over the crossbow, quickly positioning himself Carl watched in amazement as Daryl aimed and fired within a couple of seconds successfully getting a squirrel.  
“That was so cool” Carl murmured Daryl just chuckled holding the crossbow out  
“Now its your turn” Carl nodded positioning himself slowly breathing he aimed at one of he squirrels that where not moving, missing it by an inch, reloaded the crossbow and aimed again.

The first few tries were like that until he hit his first Squirrel  
“Yes” he cheered Daryl just chuckled  
“Now do it again” Carl stopped cheering and became serious again, only to miss the target again, it went on for an hour or so until they had a good pile of squirrel corpses  
“Now I can teach you how to gut and skill them” Daryl commented with a completely serious face and at Carl’s disgusted face in response he started laughing  
“Don’t worry kid thats next time, I'll take care of it you go in and see if your dads up” Carl nodded  
“Thank you Daryl for teaching me and letting me use your crossbow”  
“Thats okay Carl and also good job today” Carl just smiled and headed inside

That night they had squirrel stew for dinner


	11. An old Friend Appears

Daryl had been parked outside the school waiting for Carl to finish and walk through the door’s so he could take him home, he hadn’t been fully paying attention so know one could blame him for not noticing the familiar vehicle that had parked down the street or from noticing the man walking straight in his direction, he had been pulled out of his thoughts by a harsh grab on his shoulder making him flinch and whipping around to face who ever had decided to grab him, he stopped short at the familiar face meters away from him leering at him.  
“What the fuck are you doing here” he questioned snarling at the man  
“Came all the way to see ya Daryl, the lest you can do is say hi” Daryl glared making the man back of slightly  
“I just cam to see an old friend” Daryl still glaring  
“Yeah right I find that hard to believe” The bell rang and Daryl quickly turned making sure to keep watch of this guy out of the corner of his eye while putting most of his focus on looking for Carl and when he spotted the kid he waved slightly grinning as he saw the kids face light up and slightly rush his pace  
“Who’s the kid” Daryl snarled   
“None of your concern now fuck off” The man grinned  
“You always were so defense Daryl” The way the man said his name made him shudder.

“Daryl” at hearing Carl’s voice he turned giving his whole attention to the kid  
“Hey kid” he smiled ruffling his hair  
“You ready to head home” Carl nodded  
“Yeah, I’m so tired” Daryl just scowled  
“That’s what you get for staying up most the night playing games, don’t give me that look you know how good my hearing is your not the quietest person on the earth” Carl looked down  
“Sorry Daryl” Daryl just sighed   
“Its okay just no games for a while” Carl nodded smiling they both started to head in the direction of his bike when a voice interrupted them.   
“Daryl you didn’t answer my question” Daryl’s back stiffened at that Carl looked up confusion filling his face  
“Daryl who’s that” he murmured  
“Carl go stand by m’bike I'll be over Ina minute I just need to have a chat with an old friend” Carl nodded moving away while Daryl turned to face him  
“You gonna answer my question Daryl” Daryl just glared  
“I think you should leave”  
“Leave? Now why would I do that”   
“Cause your not wanted here” the man laughed  
“But we used to be friends me, you and good ole Merle don’t you remember” The guy had moved closer with every word until he was right in front of Daryl  
“Why would you want me to leave” he cut of at the sight of a police vehicle pulling up, Daryl turned at seeing the police vehicle frowned and looked over at Carl, who was looking at him nervously Daryl waved him over as he stepped back and watched Rick step out of the car  
“Makin friends with the local pigs now Daryl” Daryl just ignored him watching as Rick got closer.

Carl reached him before Rick head bowed  
“Sorry Daryl” Daryl shook his head  
“All good kid”  
Rick approached  
“Is there a problem here?” Daryl didn’t even get the chance to open his mouth before the other guy had spoken  
“No officer, I just wanted to talk to my old buddy here Daryl” As he was talking he put his hand on Daryl’s shoulder gripping hard making Daryl flinch. Daryl watched as Rick’s eyes caught his flinch and watched as he got angry  
“I’m going to have to ask you let go off him, I got report of a disturbance and Daryl doesn’t seem to be the who is causing them” Daryl relaxed the moment the grip left his shoulder and moved away walking to Carl’s side.  
“Fine Daryl I’ll leave you alone for now we can catch up later” Then he walked away and Rick was at his side.  
“Are you okay he didn’t do anything did he” Daryl shook his head  
“M’fine” Rick nodded hands brushing over his collar to make sure there were no significant marks  
“Who the hell was that” Daryl shrugged  
“A friend of Merle’s and by default one of my friends I’ll give Merle a call he fix this” Rick nodded   
“Okay you still okay to take Carl home on your bike I'll be home in a couple of hours”   
“Yeah sure c’mon kid lets go” Carl nodded   
“Bye dad”  
“Bye Carl see you later”

When Daryl got himself and Carl home he called Merle it nearly rang out before he answered  
“What the hell do you want” Daryl grinned same ole Merle  
“Merle its Daryl” “Darylina what can good ole Merle help you with”   
“An old friend appeared you remember Joey”  
“Yeah I remember Joey that damn bastard he was the one always hitting on you when you were young” Daryl nodded  
“Yeah well he showed up and is causing problems you reckon you can fix this” “I’ll sort it out Darylina don’t worry your pretty little head over it”

A couple of hours later Rick arrived home smiling  
“Guess what I just saw” at Daryl’s confused face he continued  
“Saw your brother with that guy from earlier, Merle was giving him a verbal beating” Daryl chuckled  
“He promised he’d take care of it” Rick kept smiling until they all changed getting ready to watch a movie and saw the vibrant purple and black bruises along his shoulder  
“I should’ve hit him when I had the chance” he murmured skimming his fingertips over them” Daryl just shook his head  
“Nah would’ve got you in trouble plus m’fine” Rick frowned   
“Daryl you have bruises from where he held your shoulder at least let me call Merle and let him take care of it” Daryl sighed shaking his head  
“Nope Merle doesn’t need to hear bout this he’d kill the guy for leaving any marks on me, better he didn’t know” Rick nodded   
“Fine your right” Daryl just grinned  
“Lets go see what the kid choose”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone   
> I have at least another 5 chapters planned out but I am happy to write more so if anyone has any ideas, they might like me to write leave them in the comments  
> Thank You


End file.
